gamerwefandomcom-20200213-history
Harith
|-| Background= In the Magic Forest lives the race of gremlins. They're small, naughty creatures with high intelligence and independent traits. They have been the most faithful ally to the Moon Elf since the history begins. Harith was born with outstanding mind, he soon became the best wizard among the Feline Race. The Feline People are a peaceful kind that seeks tranquility. They have never stepped out of the Magic Forest once. But Harith is troubled by the peaceful life to the point that he had once abandoned practicing magic. His inner desire for transcendence drove him out of the Magic Forest and he went to the Empire Moniyan, in a bid to find a place where his talent can be fully revealed. He joined the Imperial Troop and became a rising star in the battles against the Orc invaders, thus he was recognized by Tigreal and the Emperor. Harith was loved by the Moniyan people. As a Feline person, he was nominated the Magic Lieutenant and the Imperial Wizard of Seal. He was also given the power to keep the Key of Light, which has the power to teleport things. The young Magic Lieutenant was then assigned to seal the evil powers marked on the Imperial Scroll. The desire for adventure was again ignited in Harith's heart. Though he knew he will be targeted as the Wizard of Seal, he still chose to burden the destiny of suffering nostalgia and dangers. He acts in a mysterious way that no one could find the trace of him, but whenever the Empire needs help, the Wizard of Seal shows up. |-| Abilities= Key Insight Passive Harith gains insight from his Key. He gains up to 70% Resilience reducing time he gets crowd controlled (dependent on the number of nearby enemy heroes). Syncro Fission Cooldown: 5.0 Mana Cost: 50/55/60/65/70/75 Harith creates a phantom of himself in the opposite direction and charges towards each other towards the center, dealing 120 / 150 / 180 / 210 / 240 / 270 (+60% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage to all enemy units on the path. In the center where both Hariths fuse together, an explosion occurs dealing 360 / 450 / 540 / 630 / 720 / 810 (+180% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage to all enemies nearby. Chrono Dash Cooldown: 10.0 Mana Cost: 45/50/55/60/65/70 Harith dashes to a designated direction. When he arrives, he steal the Magic Attack of nearby enemy heroes and generates a shield that absorbs at least 200 / 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 / 450 (+150% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage. Harith's next basic attacks deals 250 / 280 / 310 / 340 / 370 / 400 (+80% Total Magic Power) points of Magic Damage and slows the enemy by 60% for 1 second. Hitting an enemy with enhanced basic attack reduces the cooldown of the next Chrono Dash by 4 seconds. Zaman Force Cooldown: 40.0/35.0/30.0 '''Man Cost: 120/160/200 Harith uses his Key to summon the Zaman Force, reducing the cooldown of the next Chrono Dash by 4 seconds. The rift then immobilizes nearby enemy heroes for 1 second and slows them by 50% for a period of time. If Harith comes into contact with the rift when using Chrono Dash, he will absorb the energy within it, reducing the cooldown of the next Synchro Fission by 1 second and the next Chrono Dash by 3 second. |-| Skins= Category:Heroes Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Harith